


burning cities and napalm skies

by babychannie97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie97/pseuds/babychannie97
Summary: Jisoo is king, has been for the past decade.Why are there cracks in his kingdom now?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	burning cities and napalm skies

**Author's Note:**

> hi um I have my class 12 board exams in less than two months so whatever whirlpool of angst and smut this bullshit is can be solely blamed on my panic induced state of mind right now thanks
> 
> work title is from Ocean Eyes by Billie Eillish

"Oh my dear little brother," Jeonghan chuckles softly, dragging the metal baseball bat along the marbled floor of Jisoo's suite. "How have you been, hm?"

"I'm not your brother, Han" Jisoo sighs, no real bite to his words, pulling on a robe to cover his bare body.

Jeonghan hums, eyes lingering on him settling down on the white leather couch. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night" 

"What'd you do with Hansol?" Jisoo asks, pouring himself a whiskey. 

"Who, the kid?" Jeonghan mumbles scratching at his jaw as if having forgotten. Jisoo gives him a look before sliding a drink towards him. 

"Out cold in your ridiculously expensive bathroom," the older grins lopsided, swinging his bat in the air innocently.

"You better not have killed him. I'm not done with him yet." He downs his drink quickly before leaning back and staring towards the stairs, up which is his bedroom and the attached bathroom. Tries to hide how much Hansol means to him.

Jeonghan is sharp, always has been, notes the rare longing in Jisoo's eyes, and chuckles under his breath when Jisoo hastily looks away. "I see you're keeping them around longer these days, hm?" 

"I'll keep that one around as long as I want to. He's a good enough fuck." 

The older laughs fully this time, fingers carding through the hair at the nape of Jisoo's neck, making him let out a soft sound. 

"Then you should lend him to me sometime too" Jeonghan smirks before gracefully sinkings down on Jisoo's lap. "Of course, you're welcome to join," 

"I'd rather watch" Joshua muses, hands soothing down Jeonghan's thighs. 

Jeonghan leans in, warm breath ghosting the younger's plush lips, before pressing a surprisingly soft kiss onto them. 

A comfortable silence settles among the two men, before Jisoo sighs deeply. 

"He saw it," 

Jeonghan tenses for a moment before he tightens his grip on Jisoo's hair.

"Hansol saw you make the deal with Commissioner Kim?" 

Jisoo nods. 

"Kill him then." 

Before the younger can react, both men hear a pained yell as a body falls down the stairs, coming to rest mere feet from them. 

"Hansolie, I see you're up" Jeonghan sing-songs as he gets up from Jisoo's lap. 

Amid groans, Hansol crawls back, eyes widened. 

"Please I'm sorry— just let me go—" he pleads, tears welling up. 

"Where did you get this one, Shua? He's adorable" Jeonghan giggles softly, patting Hansol's cheek like one would do to a dog. "Doesn't even fight back"

Jisoo sighs, a disappointed look on his face as he stares at the young boy on the floor. "I thought I told you not to interrupt me when I had guests over?" 

Hansol looks frantically back and forth between the two men towering over him, "I'm sorry" he whispers, tears stuck his eyelashes.

Jeonghan drags Hansol up, swiftly pining him against the wall with surprising ease. The boy gasps audibly, turning his head away from Jeonghan and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What's a man gotta do to make you all wear shirts over here?" He mumbles underneath his breath, glancing down at Hansol's bare heaving chest and abdomen. 

"Jeonghan" Jisoo warns lowly, before gesturing for Hansol to come to him, still seated on the couch. 

Jeonghan scoffs, letting him go, the boy breathes a sigh of relief before timidly making his way over to kneel in front of Jisoo's spread legs. 

"Baby," Jisoo smiles softly, reaching out to gently cradle Hansol's jaw. The younger whimpers, closing his eyes on instinct. 

A few feet away, Jeonghan scoffs again.

"You didn't get hurt too bad did you, love?" Jisoo asks, fingers running through the younger's dark curls.

Hansol wants to say yes. Yes, it hurts cause your psycho brother/lover knocked me out with his fucking baseball bat. Yes cause I fell down the stairs and it hurts all over.

"No, sir" is what instead falls from his lips. 

"Good boy," Jisoo hums. "Now why don't you go up to the bedroom and wait for me yeah?" 

"Yes, sir" Hansol replies obediently and gets up, but not before Jisoo pulls him down by the neck and press their lips together. 

"Get some ice for that," he orders softly when they part.

Hansol nods before making his way up the stairs and out of sight.

With the boy gone, Jisoo pours himself another glass. "Jeonghan" he starts, "why are you here?"

"I'm in hiding" the older deadpanned. "Obviously"

"You're not welcome here." Jisoo says calmly, the beginnings of a migraine making itself known. 

"I know, but we're family, aren't we, Shua? You'd turn your back on your family?"

The familiar nickname doesn't sit right with Jisoo as it used to.

Jeonghan's voice is soft all of a sudden, at par with the way his eyes hardens ever so slightly.

He looks away downing the rest of his glass. "I can't hide you here for long, Han" 

"Of course you can, love, this is your city. You have the Commissioner wrapped around your pretty little finger." Jeonghan laughs, leaning against the back of the couch. 

Jisoo is glad to be finally out of range from the older's piercing gaze.

"It isn't like that," he whispers. He thinks back to the Commissioner of police selling off his own son to him, just so he could stay in power and be safe from Jisoo. Just to be on the list of people he provided protection too. 

Jisoo remembers seeing the kid, Kim Mingyu, once, years ago when he still hadn't been at the top, where he is now. He remembers the boy's beautiful eyes and beautiful tan skin and the way Jisoo had cornered him at the washroom of the Commissioner's gala, a hand around his throat and the other down his pants. Mingyu made the prettiest sounds. 

"What did he offer?" Is what Jeonghan asks, when Jisoo stays quiet.

The younger man gathers the papers strewn across the coffee table and passes them to Jeonghan. "His own son." 

"That's all?" Jeonghan picks at this nails, at the dried flecks of blood on the baseball bat. Jisoo hopes they don't belong to Hansol. "Go on" 

"And 30% of the shares of his company." Joshua relented. It didn't really matter anymore. The Commissioner's 55% would be inherited by Mingyu. And if Jisoo marries him, it'll all be his, anyway. All 85%. 

"And Mingyu's inheritance too. Kim Mingyu, hm, I've seen the kid around. Very pretty, and you know how much I adore pretty things" Jeonghan ran a finger down Jisoo's jaw.

The younger man jerks his head away, a low growl sitting at the back of this throat. "I thought I told you to stay away from what's mine"

"And I thought you didn't want to marry him?" The smug grin on Jeonghan's face returns. 

Gods, he wants to slap it off. Or kiss it off. Works either way. 

"I don't," he clarifies with gritted teeth. "But it'll be good for me in the long run. Kim controls the police and his underground company controls the shipment in at the coastline from Busan to Yeosu."

Jeonghan's eyes harden. "I thought Busan was yours. Losing your touch, little brother?" 

No mercy. No weakness. Not in front of Jeonghan. 

"I lost Busan the day I killed the old boss's brother. You should know, Jeonghan, you were there. Losing your memory?" 

Jeonghan sighs, pushes himself away from to the couch towards the floor to ceiling glass windows, swiping up the glass of whiskey off the coffee table.

Even nearing midnight, the city's as alive as ever, a multitude of twinkling lights in the surrounding skyscrapers and high-end hotels around them.

Jeonghan downs the whiskey, fingers fiddling with the cold glass. "I just want what's best of you, love. Just want you to be king again." 

_I am king_ , Jisoo almost retorts back childishly. But he knows Jeonghan's right, knows how important Busan is. And he also knows how heavy the contract papers feel in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to give me kudos and comments if you liked it (´ . .̫ . `)


End file.
